My Future
by LuciferTheShade-Stalker's Wife
Summary: Nikki never thought about her future she was always doing things for others and never taking time for herself. This is a short one shot about how she met her future.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first and probably last attempt at a one shot. This is based on two characters from Crazy Days on a forum I rp on. Nikki and a new wolf by the name of Callum.**

_Why oh why is Kenna always late for work?! I have to cover her shift daily! _I grumbled to myself as I took

the orders on my bestfriend's shift I was gonna ring her furry little neck when I saw her again! I had just

got done taking a table's order when I heard her voice _"Hey Niks! I think you missed one,I wouldn't want _

_to take your job" _I looked over to the table in question and saw a guy playing with his phone,I sighed and

muttered _"Shut up Kenna" _before heading over to the table. _"Welcome to Forks diner I'm Nikki and I'll be '_

_your server for the day what can I get for you?" He lifted his gaze to me and I swear my heart skipped a _

_beat those eyes I swear to the sweet lord they could make you melt with just one look. I tried to keep my _

_thoughts to myself and stay composed. "Well you can start by sitting down and telling me more about _

_yourself" I sat down and stared into the eyes of this guy not really knowing in fact that I was looking at my _

_future soul mate._


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter was written by the **_**_fornderfully awesome Sarah aka A single star! Anything in Callum's p.o.v shall be written by her awesomeness_**

**Callum's P.O.V**

I drove along the road the long road winding road, feeling the wind blowing through my hair. I had to admit I was ready for a rest after driving two days from my home town.

Briefly I turned my head and saw a sign for a diner, in need of some food and a coffee I turned off at the next turning. It wasn't long before I was pulling up in the sort of car park; I swung my leg over my slick red motorbike and placed the helmet on top. Running a quick hand through my hair and slipping on my shades I headed inside.

I pushed the door open and stepped inside looking around the place was basically nearly empty. Sighing I slipped into a window seat and picked up a menu scanning down. A second later I threw it down already knowing what I wanted, so I took out my phone to find a few texts. A soft sweet voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Welcome to Forks diner I'm Nikki and I'll be your server for the day what can I get for you?" I looked up to see a beautiful woman with the sweetest of smiles and beautiful shade of red hair. "Well you can start by sitting down and telling me more about yourself".

I suddenly felt this pull to her like nothing I had felt before, as she told me about herself. Usually I would switch off when girls rabbited on but there was something about Nikki. Everything about her was truly amazing I was couldn't take my eyes from hers. "What about you? I chuckled at her curiosity.

"Well urm where to start I'm just passing through really, trying to find a place that feels like home,". I shrugged running a quick hand through my hair and taking off my shades.

"Would you like to eat with me? She thought about it for a long second before looking behind her towards the counter. "Sure I get off in like a few minutes we could get out of here". Ignoring my now rumbling stomach I stood from the table walked towards the door. As she scurried quickly towards the counter to sign off. It wasn't long before she hurried back towards me with a grin on her face. I couldn't help but smile along with her. I lead her outside towards me bike where she gasped.

"You have a bike? Nodding I lifted up a compartment at the back and handed her a helmet. Smiling she took it and placed it on her head before getting onto the back of the bike ready.

I placed my own helmet on my head and slipped onto the bike starting up the engine quickly. I wasn't quite sure where she wanted to go so I drove for a bit before spotting a beach. Stopping near some trees I cut the engine and took off the helmet, Nikki doing the same action while looking around. "Fancy a walk on the beach". She nodded and I found myself reaching for her hand which she accepted. I already loved the feel of her small hand in mine as we walked through the threes. Was this the beginning of my new life, was someone trying to tell me something? That I don't know just yet but hopefully I would find out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_Arbor's p.o.v belong's to the awesome Sarah a.k.a A single star_**

**_Nikki's p.o.v_**

_As he laced his fingers with my a small tingle stared in my hand and shot all the way through my body. I smiled to myself as we made small talk walking through the trees. I couldn't help but feel safe with him, Callum just his name makes my heartbeat stutter. "Dance with me" that heart stopping voice broke me out of my trance as I nodded.I felt so free and at peace with myself for the first time in a few years nothing mattered right at this moment but me and the man I was starting to get to know. I smiled up at him before saying "I like this. I could imagine myself out here...with you". He in turn gave me the sweetest smile you could imagine. I stared at his mouth for a little while wondering how soft those lips of his were when out of nowhere I got my answer. He cupped a hand to my cheek and lifted my head up to meet his lips and ever so gently he kissed me._

**_Kenna's p.o.v_**

_I smiled as Nikki danced along the beach with Callum I was happy that she finally had someone to call her own. After that whole Cameron thing last summer I was glad to see her moving on with her life.I smiled slightly at the blinding smile he gave reminded me alot of Isaac.I was glad that Arbor and I had decided to play match maker, looks like we make a great team.I don't know why but I had this feeling that somewhere in the stars god had planned their meeting and we just kind of saw to it happening. I continued to smile as he slowly moved her into the sweetest kiss possible I thought I might beat Arbor's arm off trying to get her to look. We were both shocked and happy that are friends had found eachother and with that we stood up and raced home._

**_Arbor's p.o.v (Written also by Sarah a.k.a A single star)_**

_I smiled as I watched my old friend with Nikki, Kenna's friend. It was nice that he had finally found somebody other then his love of painting a traveling. I sat at the counter watching closely that was until Kenna decided to appear with a basket of fries. Grinning I took one my eyes never leaving the happy couple well soon to be happy couple. We both eat and watched until Nikki walked back over to sign off work. I jumped up out of my seat as soon as they left and looked toward Kenna with a evil grin on my face. "Should we follow them? She answered with a grin. Not giving it a second though I darted for the door and watched them drive off down the road. I quickly slipped behind a tree and shifted into wolf form waiting for Kenna before taking the trail that led along the road they we're probably driving along. It seemed liked ages before they finally stopped driving and ended up at the beach. I phased back into human form and quickly changed before sitting down behind a bush making sure I could still see them. "I think their perfect for each other" I whispered as I watched them walk along the beach hand in hand. "Should we have followed them though? Kenna answered with a nod. We ended up sitting for a couple of hours before leaving for home._


End file.
